This invention relates generally to bearing mounts and more particularly to a bearing mount in which the mounted bearing and also, mounting bolts and lubrication fittings, if any, are protected from the environment to which it is subjected.
In conventional mounted bearing assemblies, the bearing is subjected directly to the environment and is protected solely by a shield or seal which forms part of the bearing itself. In industrial and agricultural uses, there is a build-up of the environmental debris such as cuttings, dust, dirt and the like and the shield or seal is subjected to pressure as the debris builds up. In due time the seal may be broken and the debris reaches inside the bearing. Once the debris reaches the bearing, there is a rapid wear-out of the bearing. Additionally, the mounting bolts or nuts and lubrication fittings, if any, are protected from wear and contamination.